Making My Own Path, My Own Destiny
by Pink Crane
Summary: It starts during Turbo, Kat figures out that Tommy never stopped loving Kim. And no matter what he feels for her, he will never love her that way. She soon discovers that someone else has the desire to love her that way, but first she and the rangers have to save Kim and Jason.
1. A Revelation and a Decision

I'm not really a big fan of Katherine, never have been. But, as I go back and try to figure out why, I figured out it was because of the Tommy and Kim breakup, Tommy moved on with Kat and I think that was her plan from the beginning. Anyway as a mature adult, I thought I might give her a chance to sort of redeem herself in the eyes of those who don't like her. This is set during Turbo, obviously I'm Team Kim/Tommy, Kat finally understands that why Tommy cares about her, He never stopped loving Kim. But, don't worry Kat finds out someone loves her. :)

* * *

I knew from the tone of his voice, the way he shifted restlessly, and his unwillingness to be around me. Seeing Kim in danger had stirred up the past, he was forever her White Knight, even if he wore red now. I watched Adam pull him aside to try to calm him down. I moved closer to hear their conversation,

"Tommy, she's with Jase. They will be fine." Adam's voice clearly proved how hard it was for both of them. They had served with Kim and Jason, she was his Beautiful and Adam's little sister. Jason was Tommy's brother, in everyway that counted. Adam and him were not as close, however they shared a love of martial arts.

"Adam, she's in trouble. No matter what happened." Tommy's voice was filled with pain, my heart broke for him.

"She's still your girl. What about Kat?" I knew Adam had a soft spot for Kim, she had helped him adjust to being a ranger and been there when he needed her help. I wasn't sure where I stood with him and Rocky, they were my friends and they cared about me. Even after the power changes and the Zeo quest, Tanya was the only one who truly knew how I felt. I loved Tommy, when he asked me out, I had been over the moon. However I noticed that.

I suddenly no longer got calls from Trini, Aisha, and Zack. They called Rocky and Adam, even Billy. Tommy would get calls once or twice a month. I was left out and it had hurt, until I finally understood, they were Kim's closest friends. Trini and Aisha were her sisters, Zack was her brother. They had a bond I could never hope to match.

"I care about her Adam, that's what makes this so hard. Kim, I couldn't keep her safe. Now she and Jason are being held captive and I'm helpless to stop it."

"No, you're not." I think I startled them both, Adam's eyes held pity for me.

"Kat,"

"Tommy, we are rangers. This is what we do, they will be ok. We will save her." I was suprised by how easy those words were to say. I saw the emotions cross his face, the worry, pain, anger, and helplessness. I knew in that moment that no matter what he felt for me, he would never love me the way he loved her,

"Let's focus on the mission right now ok? We can figure everything else out later." I felt Tanya's eyes on me and flashed her a fake smile. Adam and Tommy left to tell Rocky what had happened. Alpha was talking with Tanya,

"It will be so good to see Kimberly and Jason again. She did very well in the Pan Globals."

"I've never met her, whats she like?" I felt jealousy rise inside me, Tanya would side with her too. I shook it off, Kim was my friend and if she knew that the others had ignored me she would be pissed at them. Ever since I had arrived in Angel Grove, she had offered me friendship and her help. I had been evil at the time, hurt her, and she had still forgiven me. She had given me her power coin, her legacy, and her place on the team. She had chosen to let Tommy go, and I had been ready to take her place with him as well. Maybe I was too content to be in her footsteps, instead of making my own.

* * *

A/N Yes this is a short chapter, I'm finding in difficult to write in Kat's POV when I usually hate her. Anyway I'm going to skip right to the Temple in the next chapter, the other stuff would just be fillers and I want to move the story along farther then that. Any ideas who Kat's mystery admirer is? Let me know who you think and I'll tell you if your right.


	2. Awakening The Ninjetti

Thanks to Sabina21 and Jeremy Shane, I love reading your thoughts. Here's the next chapter in honor of you both.

* * *

The second I saw Kim and Jason hanging over Maligore's pit, my heart dropped into my stomach. I watched her eyes search for Tommy, his face watching hers.

"Hey did we miss the party?" Tommy quipped,

"It's about time guys." Jason smiled slightly. I shook my head,

"Who invited you?" The half dressed woman was holding a tiny eel, and glaring at us. I shivered at the sound of the natives chanting.

"We did, Rangers this is Divatox. Divatox, this is your worst nightmare." Kim's voice was filled with relief, she never took her eyes off Tommy. He was worried, tense, and practically shaking. I touched his arm,

"Go get our girl." I whispered, he looked at me in shock. "I think we both know this would have happened eventually. I just said it first, now go save her and Jason. We'll hold them off." Justin ran to stop the lever and the fighting began. I fought to make my way to the pit,

"Guys!" Kim's voice was filled with panic, she was looking for Tommy.

"No let me Go!" Adam struggled to get to them, we were all held back.

"Kimberly!" Tommy's pained voice snapped my attention to the pit, just as Kim and Jason dropped into the lava.

"No!" Adam's voice rang out from somewhere behind me, the shock of them being gone and our pain nearly brought me to my knees.

"Oh God!" I whispered, suddenly two flames appeared and Kim and Jason appeared out of the flames. I heard Tommy's relief and felt my own at seeing Jason alive. Our happiness was short-lived, as Kim's face changed into an evil, sinister grin. She held up her shackled hands and snapped the chains, I panicked when Jason did the same. Tommy moved towards Kim,

"Thank God, Kim."

"Tommy! Move that's not Kimberly." I yelled just before she turned her eyes on me, Tanya moved to stop her and Kim picked her up, throwing her into the far wall. Adam wrapped his arms around her, trying to make her see it was him.

"Kim, it's me Frog man." She looked at him thoughtfully for a second and kicked him away from her, he landed crumpled on the ground. She resumed her path to me,

"Kim, You have to fight the evil. Kimberly, it's me Katherine. We're your friends." I tried to reason with her, hoping that I wouldn't have to fight her, she may be a tiny woman, but she can pack a punch when she's angry.

" Evil is like Evil does." She was nearly growling, her eyes glowing red."Friends? I don't have any friends." Her voice was filled with an evil I had never heard before. "Besides, friends don't take friends boyfriends." I flinched and she took that moment to kick my stomach. I groaned and blocked her attacks, hopefully Tommy would be able to get away from Jason.

"Kimberly, I never took him from you."

"Liar and by the way Sweetie, Pink is OUT!" She kicked me and I landed with a thud. She was standing over me,

"Kim!" Tommy's voice caused her to turn around quickly, I struggled to my feet. "Kimberly, NO! Leave her alone."

"Oh how sweet, the red ranger comes to save his pink girlfriend. Funny how you went after my replacement, although she couldn't even hold onto one set of powers. Did he tell you he loved you? Hold you close and whisper in your ear? How many times did he call you Kim?" Her voice was laced with venom, she wanted to hurt me. Tommy yanked her to him, demorphing as he did. His eyes were filled with unshed tears,

"Beautiful." He roughly kissed her, her arms pinned between them. I felt a smile form as they kissed, finally things were back to the way they were supposed to be.

"Kat, look out!" I spun and saw Jason, his eyes filled with fury and pain. My heartached for him.

"Jason, it's me Katherine. Do you remember me?" His face contorted in pain, I was suddenly yanked backward.

"Stay behind me Kat." It was Kim's voice, her real one. I turned to face her and Tommy.

"Nice to have you back." I said honestly, she smiled at me. Tommy watching as we backed up towards the other rangers.

"Great to be back, those things I said...You know I didn't mean it." She seemed troubled by her words, I squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm glad you are back where you have always belonged. With Tommy and us." She smiled at me, happier then I had seen her since the last Christmas she had come home.

"He's not going to stop, there is only one way. He needs what I did."

"A kiss?" Adam's voice questioned, "Welcome back Pinky."

"Yes, thanks Frog-man."

"From who?" Tommy's voice was confused, Kim smiled.

"From the one he fell in love with when he came home." She said softly, "Kat, he needs you to kiss him." I felt shock from her words,

"Me? Jason loves me?"

"Probably about as much as you do him."

"It's too dangerous." Tanya argued joining in, Justin beside her.

"Are you with me Kim?" I asked, knowing she would agree.

"Yes, Ninijetti The Crane!" I laughed as her costume appeared,

"Power Down!" I walked towards Jason, arms wide open.

"Jason, I want to join you." Jason paused for a moment, just long enough for me to kiss him, suddenly his arm was around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Kat," His voice was in my ear, and I smiled. Kim's voice broke the moment,

"Kat! Jason! Look out." I let out a scream as something hit me in my back. It seemed, that someone had taken the hit for me. I heard Tommy's voice and knew who had taken the hit for me. Tommy and Jason rushed to her side. The others demorphing as Adam pushed through,

"Kim, oh god that hit."

"I heard it connect." Whispered Tanya, holding Justin next to her. I sank down next to Tommy, Kim was laying in a heap. Jason was checking her vitals,

"I can't feel a heartbeat, damn it." Tommy's eyes filled with tears and they streamed down his face. I started to cry too, the woman lying there dead, had saved me once again. She had given me my chance at redemption, a sudden idea struck me.

"Tommy, Adam, we have to get her back to the Command Center. I have an idea."

"Hey, whats with the long faces?" Kim's soft words nearly went unheard.

"Beautiful?" Tommy's words were just as soft. Jason looked at me hopefully.

"Handsome, wow that was some hit. I've been out of the game to long." Kim joked lightly.

"I thought I had lost you again."

"I'm here, but if you don't mind, I think I need a little nap." She closed her eyes and I let out a suprised gasp,

"Tommy, I can see the Falcon and the Crane. We have to get her back home, it's the only way." I saw Adam's awed look and reliazed he could see them too.

"The way we saved Zordon, of course." Jason and Tommy shared a look,

"Adam, Justin, Tanya. Get the thing they carried Kim in on. Kat, please get the Lairians."

"I'm not going far, I owe her that." I hurried them over to Kim. Jason and Tommy lifted her onto the stretcher and slowly carried her out. Justin took charge of the Lairians and Tanya stayed with him. Adam and I walked together,

"Kat, I know this is hard for you."

"Adam, I'm ok. I have Jason now, and Tommy has Kimberly. If I'm not mistaken you have Tanya." His tell tale blush gave me my answer,

"I'm worried about her, she took a hit in only ninja form. She lost her morph instantly." I winced, she had taken that hit for me, without my morph it would have killed me.

"The animals are with her, I saw the frog he was contacting the ape. Rocky will get ahold of Aisha and Billy. She will be ok." I patted his shoulder reassuringly

"I hope so. Tommy won't survive if he loses her this time." Adam walked ahead of me to help secure her for the trip home. Lerigot waved his wand and pointed to the megazord, we had just gotten inside when we reappeared in Angel Grove. I looked around in awe,

"Thank you." I said hugging the wizard, he patted my head. I raised the communicator to my lips, "Zordon, Kim's hurt we need to teleport now." Tommy smiled gratefully at me and he and Kim disappeared in a mix of White and Pink. The rest of us followed, we were greeted by Aisha, Billy, and Rocky. Aisha's worried eyes followed Tommy as he gently laid Kim on the table.

"We have to do what we did when we saved Zordon."

"Kat, you will stand in Kim's place. Jason, Tanya, and Justin you must stand back, this is a Ninjetti ritual." Zordon instructed from his tube.

"Come on." Tommy instructed,

"Remember with the Ninjetti Anything is Possible." Aisha whispered as we stood together, hands outstreched and touching. I felt the power build as Tommy said his animal spirit.

"I am The Falcon, Winged Lord Of The Skies."

"I am The Bear, Fierce and Unstoppable." Aisha's voice was strong and clear.

"I am The Ape, Powerful and Smart." Rocky's voice rang out across the room.

"I am The Wolf, Cunning and Swift." Billy said with conviction.

"I am The Frog, Loyal and Brave." Adam stated watching his little sister.

"I am The Crane, Agile and Graceful." I said firmly, "I stand in for my sister spirit, who is the True Crane." I saw the power flow out of us and into Kimberly. She rose off the table and floated in the air.

"Thank you rangers. She has been healed." A female voice rang out across the room, we looked around startled. Kim floated back down and we waited silently for her to open her eyes.

"Tommy," Kim whispered and he practically flew to her side, kissing her deeply.

"I felt all of you. I can feel the Crane again."

"Welcome back Kimberly."

"Zordon, I've missed you and Alpha."

"Kimberly, it is good to see you again." I looked at the clock and groaned.

"Kim, do you feel up to going with us? The boys have to compete to save the shelter."

"Yes, just let me change."

"I'll go with you, Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, and Justin get to the competition. We can meet you there, go I've got this." I shooed the boys off, Tommy kissing Kim again and Jason giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead. I held onto Kim and we teleported to my house. She laughed at my closet,

"Enough pink? You have more then I do." Two blurs of yellow, teleported in and Aisha launched herself at Kim. Tanya settled into the windowseat,

" 'Sha as happy as I am to see you, we need to talk. I love you and you know that, why are you ignoring Kat? That's not the girl I know." I saw Aisha's glance at me.

"She stole him from you, she didn't stop until she got him." I was suprised by the anger in her voice,

"AISHA! You know thats not true. We broke up and she only dated him after. I'm sorry I left you, if you were upset, why didn't you tell me?" I was shocked at Kim's easy defense of me,

"Look things are the way they are supposed to be now, I apologize for my part in this, for not including you Kat. I'll try harder in the future." Aisha watched me waiting,

"I was wrong too, I figured out what was going on not long after you all stopped talking to me."

"All being Trini, Zack, and you." Kim's voice held anger, and I hugged her.

"Thank you. Let's get ready and go cheer on our guys." I promised her full use of all my clothes and Aisha helped herself as well. I noticed a tentive smile as she looked at me.

* * *

A/N Much longer, anyway next chapter will be at the competiton. Let me know what you think.


	3. A Moment of Peace

Alright, after thinking it over, and reading some of my reviews. I decided this story will be longer then I expected. I have always believed that Zordon's twelve are closer then it appears. As for why Zack and Trini would contact Kat, why not? I've read many stories where they were close to Kat as well. I think having saved the world, although not at the same time, would forge that bond. As for me making Kat be dumped, thats not what happened here, I will have flashback chapters to show it was not because she wasn't Kim. Her and Jase had a thing, in my eyes, in Zeo. Emily will not really be revelvant to my story, I have always prefered Kat/Jason. That's all I have to say on with the story...

* * *

Once we were dressed, hair fixed up and make up done. Tanya, Aisha, Kim and I rushed out to my car,

"See Aisha, I told you it was a ranger thing." Kim teased, pointing at my pink jeep. I rolled my eyes,

"Kim, I swear we were given our colors because we liked that color." Aisha protested. Tanya laughed,

"I have always preferred yellow to pink."

"My point exactly." Aisha said, high fiving Tanya in the backseat. Kim looked at me,

"Yellows!" She threw her hands up and climbed into the car. I settled into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"Everyone buckle up." Kim teased, "Kat's a speed demon." I laughed at her and backed the car out of my driveway. Tanya's groan startled me,

"We are soo late." I saw an evil glint in Kim's eyes,

"Punch it." She whispered, I laughed. Then, she delivered the challenge I couldn't refuse. "I dare you, I don't think you will do it." I grinned at her and punched the throttle, I heard Aisha and Tanya's yelps of suprise. Kim was grinning and had her hands in the air. I laughed and we arrived at the Youth Center in minutes. The parking lot was full and we had to park behind the building. Kim ran ahead of us, laughing and spinning around, very child like.

"I'm so happy to be home!" She sang and suddenly she was pulling me into it,

"Come on Kat! We will both be so happy." Her smile was infectious and soon we were both making fools of ourselves. I had fun, it was nice to let loose for a while.

"Tommy, Jason come join us." Kim's voice cut through my thoughts, I spun around and spotted the guys watching us in amusement. My eyes darted to Jason, remembering when he had caught me dancing goofily in the Juice Bar when I thought I was alone.

* * *

_I twirled around and tried to relax, today's battle had been tough. We had nearly lost a little girl to the Cogs. I usually was able to think while I danced. It for some reason calmed me enough for me to be able to think. I stretched for my ballet routine. It was a simple one, engrained in me for years, so it took no effort to remember the steps. I turned up the music and started. After the song ended, I turned on the radio and simply danced to the beat. After I was finished, I turned to grab my towel and water bottle, I froze. _

_"That was beautiful Kat." Jason was watching me, I felt my cheeks turn red._

_"How long have you been standing there?" I asked looking at him, he was smiling._

_"A while, you looked like you were having fun." He teased, I felt my heart speed up,_

_"It helps me relax. Why where you watching me?" His expression changed and he leaned closer to me._

_"I was coming to make sure you were ok." He whispered and I shivered involuntarly. "By the way, what was this?" He mimiced me dancing to the beat._

_"I didn't look like that, it's like this." I showed him the move, "Much more graceful." He tried it again, and messed up badly. I moved his arms into position and suddenly we were pressed together. I felt his heartbeat, I was suprised he couldn't hear mine. I looked up at him and saw something I had never seen before. I leaned towards him, _

_"Kat? Jason? Are you here?" It was Tommy's voice, I snapped back. Jason's eyes flashed with hurt before he could hide it. Tommy and the gang walked in, _

_"Kim's on t.v." Adam explained as he sat down next to me. I saw Jason watch me as I sat next to Tommy. Ernie turned on the t.v. and it showed Kim being interviewed._

_"So Ms. Hart. Anything to say to family, friends, and fans?" Kim's smile shone through the camera._

_"To my fans, thanks for all your support, I love you guys. To my friends, well you guys are family. A special shout-out to my Hometown Angel Grove, Tommy, I love you. Jason, congratulations. Adam, 'Sha and I approve. Rocky, be careful. Tanya, welcome to the team. Trini and Zack, I know you can't see this, Be safe both of you. And last but certainly not least, Kat, my spirit sister. Please be careful guys. I'll be home for Christmas again."_

_"That's a lot of people. You think they are all together?"_

_"Except Aisha, shes here with me. Billy can't get signal where he is. Trini and Zack are doing some charity work in the mountains of Asia."_

_"Well, it's your turn. Good luck Ms. Hart."_

_"Thanks, Catch you on the Flipside." I felt everyone's eyes on me. _

_"She'll do great." I stated looking at Tanya. Who was smiling at me._

_"So what should we do tonight?"_

* * *

"Earth to Kat." Jason's voice was behind me, I blinked rapidly.

"What?" I muttered confused.

"It's time for us to go in. We saved you guys seats." I felt his hand wrap around my waist. Kim flashed me a knowing smile and Tanya and Aisha giggled. I leaned into him,

"Let's go in." Jason and I led the group inside.

A little short then intended, next chapter will have a few more suprises.


	4. A Nice Suprise

Kim and I sat next to each other, on the edge of our seats, wincing whenever one of the guys got hit. Rocky was running around circling the ring, calling out moves and encouragement. Ernie was behind us, Aisha and Tanya to our left, Justin was on the other side of Kim. Billy was in the front with Rocky and the doctors, waiting for the round to be over. Kim leaned over to me, her eyes never leaving the match.

"I'm glad Jase, finally found someone. He may not act like it, but he's truly a big softie." Her tone was teasing and I saw her smile.

"Tommy has missed you, Kim. He's become more sarcastic and brooding, less Tommy-like." I whispered back, her face clouded with pain. I winced and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry it's not my place. Whatever happened, it's none of my business."

"It's alright. I just regretted it the moment I sent that damnned letter. I'm just glad that I have the chance to fix things." Her voice was soft and I heard the pain in it.

"I never got to really thank you, for everything. I wouldn't have done half the things I've done in this last year, if you hadn't give me your coin. You gave me the chance to make up for everything I've done and the power to help people."

"I couldn't have chosen a better woman to take over for me, you are meant to be exactly who you are right now. Besides, if you hadn't been a ranger you wouldn't have met Jase." We stopped talking, watching the boys finish off the competition. The man signaled the end of the match and we waited anxiously, Kim and I ready to jump out of our seats.

"After seven minutes and ten seconds into the competiton. The Nation Championship Title goes to The Angel Grove Shelter." We were on our feet, cheering and Kim was hugging Justin. Tanya and Aisha were hugging, smiling at us.

"I knew they could do it." Justin said loudly,

"Come on," Kim pulled us to the edge of the ring. Rocky and Aisha hugging, smiling secretly at eachother. Tanya was hugging Adam, Kim went straight for Tommy. I looked up at Jason, he was smiling at me. Suddenly he was right next to me,

"The shelter gets to stay open." He whispered, I nodded.

"Thanks to you guys. With Rocky out of it, we thought we might have to drop out." I leaned into him and decided to throw caution to the wind, I kissed him. No one other then Kim noticed, she quickly distracted the others. I felt a sense of rightness, like he was the one I was supposed to be kissing, the whole time. His arms wrapped around me, bringing me closer to him. We stood like that for a while, I don't know how long, until Justin interrupted us.

"Hey Jason. Oh Sorry." Justin said embarrassed, Kim pulled him back over to her and Tommy. Tommy winked at Jason,

"Nice choice Jase." Tommy teased him, Kim swatted playfully at Tommy.

"Leave him alone, they deserve this."

"I just wanted to say Congratulations."

"Sure you did. Good thing he's not leader anymore huh? He might have kicked your butt, Handsome." Kim's teasing brought them to the attention of the others. Rocky and Aisha walked over to the group.

"So Kim and Tommy. Kat and Jason. What did I miss when I was laid up?" Rocky questioned, Aisha stared at him.

"Very subtle Rocko." Adam laughed at Aisha's sarcastic voice and Tanya looked at my blushing face. Adam hugged Kim,

"Glad that today is over, Kim?"

"Yes and No. Today has been very good in some ways, and others not so much." She shivered slightly, Tommy tightened his arm around her.

"Let's get out of here, all of us." Billy said, interrupting their conversation. Ernie walked behind us,

"I want you to come back to the Youth Center. Free drinks for all of you."

"You might regret saying that Ernie, I have been craving your smoothies for months." Kim joked, Ernie laughed at her.

"I doubt you will put me out of business Kim."

"Rocky might." Justin teased, Rocky looked mock-offended,

"I will not. I'm hurt." Aisha rolled her eyes at him,

"We'll meet you there Ernie." Kim hugged him quickly and he left. I glanced around, there wasn't anyone left in the whole room, other then us.

"Let's head out guys." Tommy said, him and Kim lead us outside. Jason guided me to his car, opening my door for me.

"We'll get your car later tonight." He offered,

"Alright." I said quickly, I was nervous about being in the car with him, alone. My mind flashing back to the last time I had been alone in the car with him.

* * *

_He had picked me up, my car wouldn't start and I couldn't reach Tommy._

_"Thanks Jason. Tommy must be showering or sleeping, he never takes his communicator off anymore." _

_"No problem Kat." I felt the uncomfortable silence start, we hadn't been alone since the almost kiss in the Youth Center two weeks ago. We sat in silence for several minutes,_

_"Look Kat, about the other day." _

_"It's ok, Jason.. We don't have to talk..." He cut me off, kissing me as he stopped the car. His hand cupped my face, _

_"I wanted to do that." I felt my face blush, I was shocked into silence. He waited for my response,_

_"Jason...I...Tommy." I couldn't form a complete sentence, my thoughts were a jumble. His expression was pained,_

_"Right, got it." He mumbled pulling onto the road again, we sat in silence, I couldn't figure out my feelings. He stopped in front of my house and turned off the car. _

_"Goodnight Katherine." He wouldn't even look at me, I felt guiltier then ever. I opened the door slowly,_

_"Goodnight Jason." I got out of the car and slowly walked up to my door. I unlocked it and stepped inside. Setting my stuff down, I turned to close the door. He was walking up to my porch, throwing caution to the wind, I met him on the steps._

_"Kat," He whispered carefully,_

_"Jason." I replied softly, watching him. He looked at me hopefully. I closed the distance between us, kissing him like he had kissed me earlier. His hands found my waist, pulling me to him. I had never been kissed like this before, it was gentle and perfect. All thoughts of Tommy fled my brain, it was only Jason, he consumed me. I lost myself in him, in the moment._

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jason's voice broke through my thoughts,

"Remembering that night on my porch steps." I said absently, blushing when he laughed.

"I remember you freaking out after that night, a few weeks later you started dating Tommy. Then, I lost my powers and left Angel Grove."

"I'm sorry about that Jase. I wasn't thinking about anything other then the fact that Tommy was finally single." I felt the guilt rise up again, I had treated him horribly.

"It's in the past Kat, don't worry about it. All that matters is you chose me this time." He tucked my hair behind my ear,

"Thank you Jason."

* * *

I thought a little Kat/Jason cuteness might make up for the fact that it's been a while since I updated.


End file.
